The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice: my little pony Equsetria Girls
by kingjohn2050
Summary: im Johnathon rice, and this my new adventure in a a magic mirror, with Twilight Sparkle travels into an alternate universe in order to recover a crown that was stolen from the Crystal Empire. Upon her arrival she is horrified to learn that she has turned into a human. but an evil Oryx, The Taken King and his plot for revenge and rule the world. its up to Johnathon & friends now
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I'm Johnathon , I'm 16 years old as always. But I'm the chosen one how save the the day ... As if this my begins... Now

Twilight Sparkle]  
My Little Pony, My Little Pony  
Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...  
My Little Pony  
I used to wonder what friendship could be.  
My Little Pony  
Until you all shared its magic with me.  
My Little Pony (echo)  
My Little Pony  
I used to wonder what friendship could be.  
My Little Pony  
Until you shared its magic with me.  
My Little Pony (echo)  
It's an easy feat  
And magic makes it all complete  
You have my  
Do you know you're all my very best friends?

* The Adventures of Johnathon rice : My little pony equsetria girls*

so johnathon is sleeping thor night ! and johnathon woke up by mirror witch he checks it out  
johnathon: ok ... why rhe mirro-

so johnathon dives into equseria girls world... and he change.

\- crown city-

johnathon: unnnnn man I have th- my new outfit. this world is newer!

he looks at the mirror and see twilight and spike pop out the mirror . twilight as human teenage girl, and spike as johnathon walks up to her.  
twilight: ummmmmm  
johnathon: hey! are you ok twi? it me... johnathon.  
twilight looks at johnathon, as teenage boy in green and blue .  
spike: um johnathon . how did yo-  
johnathon: yeah long story spike!  
then twilight look at her hands , johnathon look at he's hands and they both sceaming  
johnathon and twilight: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!


	2. Chapter 2

so johnathon, twilight, and spike goes in canterlot high school and looks arounds. and school fill with teenagers

johnathon: man im teenager again, now come on twi let go get your crown!

twilight: um .. johnathon.  
johnathon: yeah  
twi holding johnathon's hand and they walking together and spike too.

johnathon and twilight singing This Strange world

[Twilight Sparkle & Johnathon Rice]

I've never seen a place That's quite like this Everything is turned around This crazy world is upside-down Getting on my feet It's the hand that I was dealt But I don't have much time with them Got to learn all that I can They don't use any magic or fly with any wings I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose Everything's confusing when it seems so new But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too What a strange new world (what a strange new world) I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world) Sorting through the small details of this strange new world What a strange new world

johnathon: this is werid. world is-

sunset: what I told that this crown is not blong too you!  
so johnathon , twilight , and spike ran to see what going on? but it fluttershy ( human) is bulling by sunset shimmer ( johnathon's girlfriend) twilight tells sunset.  
Twilight: don't talk too her that way!  
sunset turns around at twilight and came to her.  
sunset: oh you must be new girl here! and johnathon here too... wow thanks!  
johnathon: ( she knows!)  
sunset came to johnathon face like  
sunset: well johnathon it being while sweetheart - kissed johnathon lips-  
she walks way and twilight asked johnathon.  
twilight: why she kissed you?  
johnathon: because... she my girlfriend!

{ Principal celestial office}

So Johnathon walks twilight to principal celestial office , and principal sales.

Principal celestial: well Johnathon... I never seen you for while. And who's the new student ?

Johnathon: this is twilight sparkle, my new friend of my .

Principal celestial: OK... But you should be voted to be prince of fall farmal.

Johnathon: me ... Welll..

Twilight : and me I want be princess fall farmal too

Principal celestial: sure , and dance starts tommrow night ! I think you too get started!

Johnathon and twilight: OK!

So Johnathon and twilight walking to hallway too classroom , where Mr. Sunburst teaching science .

Mr. Sunburst : oh Johnathon and...

Twilight: twilight sparkle!

: OK ... Plzz take a sit .  
So Johnathon and twilight sat down on the desks , pull out books and working on notebook for 2 hours .  
After class ... They went to lunch.

Johnathon: so fluttershy, herd about helping the animals in animal shelter? Like passing out flyers?

Fluttershy: yes I am! Less you can help me?

Johnathon: sure! I'm in what ever you need!

So Johnathon and fluttershy sat down on table and eat lunch for while , and he went to gymnasium full party stuff, until pinkie pie lands on Johnathon front body !

Pinkie: oh hey Johnathon! And want to help me setup for fall farmal ?  
Johnathon: yes ma,am i-

Pinkie grabs Johnathon's hand and they setting up for fall farmal towworow night.

12 mins later

Applejack open door like!  
Applejack: who wants apple cider?  
Johnathon: ohhhhhhhhh cider meeeeeeeeeee!

So Johnathon ran to get some apple cider and drink it ... Then applejack tells him.

Applejack: so Johnathon? I heard your girlfriend said you came to save fluttershy right?

Johnathon: to be honset? Yes I'm am ( I'm glowing orange)

Applejack: OK just saying. Because she is mean girl !

So Johnathon helping applejack with apple ciders to gymnasium. Then twilight came to tell him.

Twilight: Johnathon... Can you plzz come with me plzz and help me!

Johnathon: oh OK!

So both of them went too library ...  
Then sunset open door hard like!

Sunset: this shit is the Worst!

next ep


	3. Chapter 3

when johnathon walks to class to see how to help twilight, until shadow ver of johnathon came to me like

mid johnathon: ...  
johnathon: what the hell you want?

he ran to attack me hard , so we teleport land to land fighting like hell yard .

johnathon and mid johnathon: { PUNCHING AND KICKING 2000X]  
JOHNATHON: GRRRRR GIGA FIRA! [ FIRA BLAST]

MID JOHNATHON: [ bounce it back]  
johnathon: what th- [mid johnathon punched me in chest] [ I spit out blood]  
so I slam to ground hard like rock, so I never give up the fight... because I got more tricks of my own like this!

Johnathon : Ok I MAD . GIGA FIRA GEAR... X2 ( THE heat flows to my body and Steam out)  
Mid Johnathon: ... ( dash Attack x200)  
So me and mid johnathon punching and Kicking while Teleporting to Area to area...till one us is down for count,  
Johnathon ( me): GIGA FIRA ... Boit! ( Spark fire blast mid johnathon to ashes of Space) thx ... God ( past out)

So I passed out for 30 minutes in hallway with my injury , till rarity walks by me and stops ! She ran on floor said.

Rarity : oh dear , a boy in pain I got to nurse office! (Carry me too nurse office)  
So rarity take me too nurse office for my injury arm, then Sunset think plan to steel crown and rule Equsetria ?  
Sunset: well then ... you two spy on her ... I got other things to do... ( she walks away & think about me)

The Boys ... Night out!

[ nurse office]

After school at 3: 45 pm , me woke up at nurse office look around like I got knock out by bullying, so rarity came in nurse office to see me , and she slap my face hard!

Me: ... ow!

Rarity: What are your thinking ! You been kill , did I tell you do not get in too fights with bad guys!

Me: ( crying) I sorry... But I got too. Because... I'm chosen one, I got to save the world from evil is the only way .

Rarity: of course Darling. But I don't want you die, ratchet tennion and boys can help you . now come on let go ratchet house.

So rarity and I going to Ratchet to let me stay for the night. So sunset how ever is thinking about me for one cool reason... I'm the one who get married one day.

[ Ratchet's House, 6:07 p.m.]

So I knocking on the door and Ratchet came and say...

Ratchet: Who is it?

Me: it me... Johnathon Rice!

So he open the door and Surprised himself with rest of the 6 boys are in it too see me like this.

Ratchet: JOHNATHON! My brother you back!

Me: ... Yeah it's good be bac-

Ratchet gave me big hug for my big return... I hope I remember correctly. Anyways... I came in and see my boys in living room playing on ps3 . so flash came saying!

Flash: Well Johnathon! You made it just in time!

Me: OK thx ummm...

Flash: It flash sentry, you bro remember?

Me: OK flash sentry! I remember that. So who are friends?  
Flash: PAC-Man , Sonic, Luigi, Rayman, And Tim!

Me: OK I remember that an... Oh my favorite song...

Rayman and others: That our song as well...

( Sex Therapy, by Johnathon Rice, ft Ratchet Tension, And the gang)

[Intro]  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Hey yeah  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Hey yeah

[Verse 1]  
Stressed out uptight, over worked wound up  
Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side  
Follow me where we go, we don't need no bread crumbs  
Cant you see baby you're the only one  
You are my love, you are my love  
Let me be your medicine  
Cuz I got one thing on my mind I'll be your valentine  
Spread your wings and baby fly away

[Chorus]  
It's your body you can yell if you want to  
Loud if you want to, scream if you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
It's your body we'll go hard if you want to  
As hard as you want to, soft as you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Yeah yeah  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Ooooo

[Verse 2]  
Baby less all for you to do is let your body be  
I'll lick you down and make you feel like you 'bout it 'bout it  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha, the doctor's here for you  
Take you like Twilight I'll bite your neck  
You don't have to stay in the rain I'll get you wet, yeah  
Push you up against the wall ,turn you out and turn you on  
Eh eh whoa

[Chorus]  
It's your body you can yell if you want to  
Loud if you want to, scream if you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
It's your body we'll go hard if you want to  
As hard as you want to, soft as you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa oooo  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa oooo

[Bridge]  
Whoa-oh oh oh oh, yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like  
Girl it's your body we can do whatever you like  
It's your body we can ride and rock and roll  
Ride and rock and roll,ride and rock  
O-o-o-OH oh oh oh

[Chorus]  
It's your body you can yell if you want to  
Loud if you want to, scream if you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
It's your body we'll go hard if you want to  
As hard as you want to, soft as you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
Girl it's girl it's girl it's your body  
We can do, can do, (sex therapy) can do  
Girl it's girl it's girl it's your body  
We can do whatever (sex therapy) you like  
Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

next ch


	4. Chapter 4

( 8:30 am in Canterlot High School )

I was walking to library to go read about my family records in Canterlot high school in 1980s...

Me: wow my dad is Prince of fall famal... Man that how everyone knows I'm same guy? I better find Twilight and Spike and fast... After class!

I put up book, and go classroom to Gym in first period where things are going be great, and Ratchet in same class together...

[ Meanwhile in space, far from Earth]

A space ship in Saturn Ring's, a king of taken tribe wants the Friendship of peace and rule everything... The taken King!

Taken King: EARTH it is... HEAD TO EARTH immediately!

Taken soldier: Yes my king!

So the ship beginning to head to earth in 3 days before they get there...

[ Back to earth, canterlot High school 3:50 PM]

So I talking to fluttershy and help her passing papers to everyone...

Me: Here you go! And you too!  
So i help her passing the papers to everone in Canterlot high school for 30 mins, next i have to go see applejack and the girls classroom to see what going on the lap top .

Me: soooo... What going on here ladies?

Me: so i don know what going on but... Im IN!

Pinkie pie: WELL NOW... Johnathon rice you want help out huh?

Me: DAMN RIGHT!

Rarity: NOW THE CURSING WORDS!

ME: sorry... I forgot we in school.

So we going to see rainbow dash ...but ratchet tennion came to walk along with us as friend. Meanwhile outside right side of canterlot high school... And rainbow dash is playing soccer

Me: hey dash

Rainbow dash: hey Johnathon so who this ...

Me: Twilight sparkle... My sister in law!

Ratchet: and im ratchet!

Soon the game over... We go to caff shop to get some to drink because im in bad shape in bad time

Me: that make sense... That the time sunset kiss me.

Applejack: well it that true you kiss her... Because she your girlfriend all time!

Rainbow: WHAT... JOHNATHON HAVE GIRLFRIEND!?

Then yellow and black car drove up the parking spot without a driver in the car

Then a 30 purple cars with evil logo ... To find the yellow car with red logo .

?: lord megatron... i found sign of autobot in this area! what your comman...

megatron: crush him to pieces... find the crown and bring it too me at once!

?: YES LORD MEGATRON!

so two purple cars find the yellow car in caff shop in crown city and pull out guns on the hood the cars too start shooting at us, then car turn into robot form to punch the live crap at the purple car... but two cars turn into robot forms to start attacking!

?: give up autobot?  
?: ummm no!

then i saw purple bot start shooting at us... i move all girls out the way with help of ratchet tennion !

Applejack: What the Hell that?!  
Rainbow: a giant robots thats what the hell going

then i go in to stop this threat and ratchet came in to join the party...but the adventure is just the beginning...

next ch -


End file.
